Far Harad
'Far Harad '(Far South) is the collective name for the southernmost lands of Middle-Earth, beyond the deserts of Near Harad, where "the Stars are strange" as Aragorn said. This is a vast region of savannahs, jungles, forests, and mountains, far larger than the familiar North-western lands. Far Harad is home to many exotic trees and plants. Acacia and baobab trees grow in the savannah, and mango trees can be found in the jungle biome. The rivers that run through Far Harad spawn banana trees on the shores. Many African animals spawn here, and thus Far Harad is a good place to hunt. In Public Beta 21, Far Harad was revamped with several new climatic biomes. In future updates it will be populated with several factions of Haradrim. The first of these factions, the Moredain, were added in Public Beta 23. The second of these factions, the Tauredain, were added in Public Beta 25. Biomes of Far Harad Structures In the Far Harad (arid) savannahs, two structures spawn: * Moredain Village - Villages of the Moredain generating in the savannahs of Far Harad. They contain Moredain crafting tables, three to five Huts, a Trader Hut, and a Chieftain Hut. * Moredain Hunter Camp - Small camps in the other areas of Far Harad with smaller huts around a Moredain Crafting Table. In the Far Harad jungles, two major structures spawn: * Tauredain Pyramid - An ancient building of long forgotten days, which contains a lot of treasures. * Tauredain Village - Villages of the Tauredain only in clearings. Those contain (if completele generated) the following buildings: ** Houses - Thirteen houses with a bed, a chest, and a barrel of melon liqueur each. ** Mansions - Two larger houses with a large chest, a bed, and food each. ** Farms - Four plots of tilled land with a Tauredain Farmer in one of them. ** Watchtowers - Four towers in the corners of the village. ** Tree - One central gathering place around a tree. ** Temple - One Temple with a chieftain, and two sets of armour. ** Stilt house - One house supported by wood, the home of a shaman. Mobs Since Far Harad is the Middle-Earth version of Africa, Far Harad has a lot of African animals. Also, in the Far Harad Jungle spawn jungle scorpions, which inflict poison. Many of the mobs that spawn in Far Harad originally came from Mevans' discontinued mod, The Lion King Mod. Moredain also live in the plains. * Moredain - Members of a fierce tribe of Men that worship the Great Lion. * Moredain Warrior - Warriors of the Moredain. * Moredain Huntsman - Traders who sell hunting supplies. Found in Moredain trading huts. * Moredain Hutmaker - Traders who sell blocks. Found in Moredain trading huts. * Moredain Chieftain - Chieftains from who you can hire Moredain. Found in Moredain Chieftain huts. * Tauredain - A villager who lives in a Tauredain Village. * Tauredain Warrior - A Warrior who wears Tauredain Armour. * Tauredain Blowgunner - A Tauredain Warrior with a blowgun. * Tauredain Chieftain - A Tauredain who sells Tauredain Warriors. * Tauredain Shaman - A Tauredain who sells items and lives in a Tauredain Stilt House. * Tauredain Farmer - A Tauredain who sells and buys items, and sells Tauredain Farmhands. * Tauredain Farmhand - A hire able Tauredain Worker. * Lion- Lions are dangerous hunters. They are neutral (they only attack if you attack.) * Lioness- Female lions. * Crocodile- Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts, and while on land they are slow, they can swim faster than the player. * Flamingo- Large, passive birds that live in Far Harad. * Rhino- Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. * Giraffe- Passive mobs native to Far Harad. * Gemsbok-Passive antelope like mobs. Their hide makes very nice looking armor. * Zebra- Rideable mobs found in Far Harad. Very similar to horses. * Jungle Scorpion (Far Harad Jungle only)- Hostile mobs similiar to desert scorpions, except they spawn in the Far Harad jungle and are larger. Vegetation The Far Harad biome is home to acacia and stunted oak trees, which are scattered across the plains and in greater numbers in the Far Harad Forest sub-biome. banana trees grow on the coasts of the Far Harad rivers. Flame of Harad and Hibiscus flowers grow here. In the Far Harad jungle, there are jungle and mango trees. Category:Biomes Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Environment